


Coffee and Competition

by sarcasticsra



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Casey discover something new about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hi-falootin.livejournal.com/profile)[**hi_falootin**](http://hi-falootin.livejournal.com/) , as a part of the [](http://help-kelly.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_kelly**](http://help-kelly.livejournal.com/) auction. She asked for Dan/Casey, "living together." Thanks to Kelly and Geena for looking it over.

“Morning, Casey,” Dan said—no, not _said_ , it was nothing as innocuous as _said_ , at least in Casey’s not-so-humble opinion. He _chirped_. It was inhuman.

Casey responded by grunting what he was sure was, “Holy mother of god how the _hell_ are you this cheerful before eight in the morning?”—or at least something in the vicinity. Given Dan’s frown, Casey figured he’d been further off the mark than he realized, but he didn’t care, deciding he’d let him puzzle out his response while he made a beeline for the coffee pot. Immediately, he poured himself a mug, adding just a dash of milk and one packet of Splenda. He drank it greedily, closing his eyes and losing himself to the feeling. Soon, the caffeine would jump-start his brain. _Yes_.

“Wow, Case,” Dan said suddenly, breaking him out of his coffee-inspired reverie. “Would you like some time alone with your coffee? You’re, like, making out with it, man. I’m a little concerned I may have competition here.”

He shot Dan a bleary-eyed glare, which just made him laugh. That was not the result he’d been hoping for. “Shut,” he said firmly, blinking as he realized there was another word he needed to say in order to complete that thought. “Up,” he added, belatedly.

Dan laughed harder. “How is it we’ve been friends sixteen years, together three, and I somehow didn’t know you’re this terrible in the morning? I mean, I’m sure I didn’t know. I would’ve made fun of you for it _way_ before now.”

“How,” Casey managed, after he’d drained the last of his coffee, “didn’t I know that you’re one of _them_?” Disgusted, he shook his head, pouring himself another cup.

“One of _them_?” Dan asked, smirking. He looked very amused. Casey hated him for it. “One of whom, Casey?”

“You,” he started, wrinkling his nose like he’d just smelled something bad, “are a _morning person_.” The words left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I am indeed, Casey, I am indeed, and this is something you clearly didn’t know. Let’s consider why that might be.” Dan was _definitely_ amused. And still far, far too cheery. It remained extremely inhuman, though he acknowledged that the coffee was starting to help. “Ah, I know. Most of the time, when I previously stayed over, I left before you woke up to get coffee or bagels or donuts or sometimes just to ride the subway around for awhile, because we live in _New York_ , Casey, and it’s an incredible city.”

Casey stared at him for a full ten seconds, then shook his head. “Why do I like you, Dan? Answer me that.”

“Because I’m just adorable, Casey. Why else?” Dan said, grinning. Casey rolled his eyes. “So in those cases, by the time I got back, you were awake and on your…based on this, I’m going to say third cup of coffee. Almost fully functioning.”

“And then there are the times we got drunk together,” Casey added, wondering as he did how Dan had managed to get him caught up in analyzing this. He decided, after a few moments, not to question it. That was simply the power of Danny. “Given how many times neither of us woke up until three in the afternoon, I think that explains that.” He took another drink.

“It doesn’t explain how you never noticed my bright and cheery personality on display each time I came back with some sort of delicious breakfast food for us to enjoy.”

“Well, I probably just assumed you’d been riding the subway around for the hell of it, Dan,” he said, dryly. Ah, sarcasm was returning to him. Good sign: it meant the coffee was kicking in. “I mean, that would put a smile on anyone’s face.”

“True, my young friend—very true,” Dan said, grinning again, but then his grin dimmed into a smile—almost a _shy_ smile, and Casey’s stomach did a flip. That, he reflected, was _not_ the coffee. That was all Dan. “So what do we think? Is living together still going to work, now that you’ve discovered my deep, dark secret? I am, after all, a,” he lowered his voice to what Casey guessed was supposed to be a spooky octave, and raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in emphasis, “ _morning person_.”

“Yes,” Casey said. He finished off his second cup, setting it down on the counter and advancing on Dan, pressing him against the refrigerator. “And for the record? You do not have competition,” he added, leaning in to kiss him. It was languid and leisurely, a kiss that said they had all the time in the world.

Once they broke apart, Dan’s smile turned sly. “Good,” he said. “Because I’m the jealous type. I was seriously considering switching us to tea.”

Casey laughed, kissing him again.


End file.
